herofandomcom-20200223-history
Garazeb Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is a protagonist in the television show Star Wars Rebels. He is a crew-member of the ship Ghost, ''and is from a previously unseen Star Wars species that is based visually on early concept art of Chewbacca. He is voiced by Steve Blum, who has also voiced Spike Spiegel, Vincent Valentine, Mugen, Tank Dempsey, Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho, Urdnot Grunt, Leeron Littner, and Grayson Hunt. Background and Characterization Zeb hails from a species previously unseen in the Star Wars Galaxy. Despite his brutish appearance Zeb is deceptively intelligent and sophisticated, also being a trained fighter and warrior who on his homeworld was considered a sort of honor guard and would have been held in high esteem for his fighting ability. As a member of the ship Ghost's motley crew Zeb maintains ongoing rivalries with both Chopper (who he despises) and Ezra, who annoys him but nevertheless works with him a great deal, leading to an almost childish rivalry between the two but also a budding friendship and bond. Background Information Personality and Traits Zeb was a Lasat, meaning he had several interesting traits. His ears, for instance, released heat. His large eyes could see very clearly at nighttime, making for good hunting. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept him warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. Among the crew of the Ghost, Zeb was considered the muscle, as he is the most physically powerful, enough to use his hand as blunt weapons against armored troopers, as well as throwing and lifting them without effort. He was a well-trained honor guard, who has a past in the military. Much of his fighting style was reminiscent of martial arts as he has been shown practicing sweeping kicks and punches on stormtroopers. In terms of personality, Zeb was typically very witty. During fights, however, he became serious. Otherwise Zeb was often grumpy and rough, particularly towards Ezra (whom he later became close friends with) and Chopper. He is a Rebel to the core, after his people were all but exterminated and ousted from their own planet by the Empire and as such he has great compassion towards those who suffer under the Empire's tyranny as well, such as when he defended a fruit-vendor from harassing Stormtroopers and declined monetary reward and only took a single fruit. As a member of the Honor Guard of Lasan, Zeb is a fierce warrior and believes in honor. Zeb also has a softer and more vulnerable side like when he flew into a berserk rage when Kallus used a Bo-rifle in battle and in Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Zeb seemed rather depressed (although he tried to hide it) like he would miss Ezra when they dropped him off back on Lothal. Weapons, Gear and Skills Zeb wore a yellow jumpsuit with green shoulder pads and carried a AB-75 bo-rifle, which he earned when joining the Lasan Honor Guard, yet became alarmed when he learned that Kallus carried a similar bo-rifle that he claimed to have stolen from another honor guardsman who died during the Genocide of Lasan. Honor Guard Training As Captain the Lasat Honor Guard, Zeb was a skilled fighter and fierce warrior who believed in honor and was trained use it effectively, but that part of his life ended when the homeworld he swore to protect was massacred by the Empire. Brute Strength Due to his large physique and combat skills, Zeb served as the "muscle" of the small Lothalian rebel cell. He enjoyed fighting and beating up Stormtroopers and wrestling against Inquisitors. Video Games Zeb is set to appear in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Zeb-Star-Wars-Rebels-590x331.jpg|Promotional image of Zeb ZebOrrelios.png ZebOrrelios1-Fathead.png Zeb_(Star_Wars_Rebelds).png|Zeb Orrelios in Disney Infinity. LEGO Droids 01 01.png Zeborreliosrebels.png Trivia *He is voiced by Steven Blum. *By the time of the show, he was 39 (human equivalent). *Zeb is the first of his species to ever be announced. *In season 3, Zeb underwent a minor redesign: his armor no longer extends to his shoulders. *"Karabast" is a Lasat exclamation commonly used by Zeb during a moment of crisis. **Zeb and Ezra are the only members of the ''Ghost crew who says "Karabast". *Zeb and Kanan are the first main characters to be absent in the series. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable